


Sugar, yes please

by yohoapirateslifeforme



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, I suppose, One Piece Spoilers, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoapirateslifeforme/pseuds/yohoapirateslifeforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudding and Carrot are a new couple who've made their first big step and moved in together in a small apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, yes please

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that rare pair. I love it.
> 
> Also yes I'm a firm supporter of evil Pudding, so if it happens to become canon.. I don't know man this is just a fanfic and she gay.

"Honey, I'm home!"

 

Carrot was lucky enough to have someone to share the sitcom-phrase with at the end of a long day's work. Indeed it had only been a six odd hours -kind of day, with breaks between classes, but that didn't erase the fact that she had been running in a hurry since early morning. Their apartment was located in the fourth storey and there was no elevator in the building; in the morning Carrot ate her breakfast faster than she or Pudding either would have liked, and after blowing a kiss to Pudding from the doorway she jumped down all the staircases to the bottom floor - forgetting her wallet, which caused her to run back. Cycling the 3.5 miles to the gym in a flash and she was still running late. Work started as soon as she got inside and from there on forward it was six hours of instructing and directing intense workouts for the customers, few of which were new faces (she was a people-person, _sure_ , but chatting with new clients always took its toll on her in the end), and lastly cycling back home.

 

She couldn't wait till she could throw off the sweaty workout clothes - which she was always too hasty to change in the locker rooms - and take the quickest shower imaginable - the water in their building didn't quite heat up ever - and finally get to her girlfriend to cuddle and shower her with kisses. Otherwise she would have just leaped straight to Pudding and done so, but as the other disliked the sweaty clamminess of Carrot's post-workout self, she had learned to do the whole routine the easy way. A cold shower was worth it if she ended up getting smooched. 

 

"Hi pumpkin! How was your day?" Carrot was on her beeline to the bathroom, but at the last minute decided to turn around on her heels (not literal heels - her running shoes were already tossed in one direction or another in their vestibule) and peek at the kitchen to see what her girlfriend had been up to during the day. Pudding was working on the development of her business idea, she had for several months already, so she basically stayed home most of the days. The girl already did take non-official orders from friends and the people living in the same building, baking batches of pastries and grinding her own "soon-to-be-brand if 'it depended on Carrot'"-chocolate, but as said, none of it was too formal even if she did get paid. Though to Carrot's continuous displeasure, Pudding still felt as if she wasn't good enough at what she did, and was super doubtful if the 'tea shop/confectionery' maybe was too much for her level of skill.

 

Carrot was very transparent with feelings and Pudding knew this almost too well, so when Carrot said that her "level of skill" was off the charts they both knew she meant it with all of her.

 

"Mmh, it was. Eventful." Carrot still belittled, leaning to the door frame that lead to their petite kitchen which was the dictionary definition of 'messy' at the moment. There were multiple bags of different flours, chocolate beans and utensils, to name a few, atop all the counters of their kitchenette. Usually Pudding kept her working space spotless and organized, but maybe she had also had an hectic day. "Seems like you've kept yourself busy." Carrot laughed, wiping a drizzle of chocolate from the counter with her finger and tasting it. The sweet, slightly bitter flavor of it brought a smirk to her face and a pink tinge on Pudding's.

 

"I didn't mean to leave such a mess after me, but oh! Oh guess what, you won't believe this!" Pudding suddenly exclaimed, jubilant. Carrot mimicked her movements, closing the distance between them and cunningly taking her floury hands in her own, "My sister is getting married! She called me today, and she wants me to be the one responsible for the dessert servings!"

 

"Ah Pudding! That's incredible! I'm super happy for you both, darling!" Carrot disobeyed her usual rule of action and took Pudding in her arms, lifting the taller girl off the ground almost accidentally. "Who of your sisters is it again?" Pudding didn't say a word against being lifted and cradled in Carrot's sweaty arms, settling to grin down at her partner, "Praline! She and Aladdin finally decided to settle down."

 

"Aah, Praline, that's good. So you've been stressing over that during the day, eh?"

 

Carrot cast a look at the open recipe books plastered on their dining table. Various pictures of dessert-pastries with their guidelines written in french, _mille-feuilles'_ , _délice aux noix'_ and _r_ _eligieuse's_  flashing over her eyes and the only word she understood was 'chocolat'. Pudding's giggles tingled in her ears as her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

 

"I can't say I've been 'stressing', but I wouldn't mind someone else besides me tasting my creations beforehand."

 

Carrot had now set Pudding to sit on the relatively empty side table, so the girl was even higher from Carrot than usually, and she stole a quick kiss from Pudding at this point, "I'll happily volunteer for that!" She stated, retreating to the rear left.

 

"Ah- Carrot?"

 

"Gotta shower first!"

 

"What do you -- Eeehh!? Carrot!"

 

"I'll return in a heartbeat!"

 

"You're so gross!!"

 

And with hollering laughter the short girl vanished to the frigid shower area.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know you love me." Carrot surprised Pudding by taking a lovingly crushing hold of her midriff when she returned from the shower, and pecking at the shell of her ear. Pudding still blushed furiously at her attempts of PDA, even if it was just the two of them, and this time was no exception either.

 

"Yeah, well, only conditionally." She joked, trying to keep her irritated facade up but cracking eventually. Carrot freed her and rounded the wooden kitchen island which Pudding had been hunched over, reading something when she had come back with a towel around her head and smelling of artificial cherries, to be able to face her sweetheart.

 

"' _Your dream wedding_ '?"

 

"It's an old copy!" Pudding closed the magazine abruptly.

 

"Aww, did you get a little wedding feverish over your sister's news?" Carrot teased the girl who hid behind the magazine. In the cover it had your most average married couple, a man in a black suit and a woman with an enormous white dress, walking towards a sunset. Carrot smiled albeit wistfully. She was well aware that Pudding wanted to get married, but for the matter that didn't mean that Carrot didn't want to! She just didn't want to hurry it.

 

"Nooo..." Pudding stretched the 'o's for so long that Carrot needed to draw the mag down from covering her face, revealing her lopsided grin and poke her in the cheek to make the other stop.

 

"You know I'm fine with you talking about it, Pudding." The taller girl was looking down to the newlyweds on the cover and her face was unreadable, but not unhappy. Carrot was sitting atop her knees on the stool next to the island and reached to her girlfriend once again, this time aiming her hands around her face; she lifted Pudding's head towards her own and gave her a supportive look.

 

"You wanna eat something, Sweet Cheeks?"

 

 

Finding out that Pudding hadn't eaten anything on the course of the day had Carrot scrunching her nose dissatisfied. However as they managed to clean some room to the table and heat the leftover chickpea and pasta from last night, Carrot made sure that Pudding ate at least the same amount as she did (which was a lot), and markedly brushed the matter aside.

 

"Incredible how you forgot to feed yourself, but still managed to feed Velvet." Carrot remarked after her last forkful. Velvet was the name of Carrot's two year old Himalayan rabbit who had come to become their mutual pet. Pudding was still eating her dose of the pasta, but nodded kind of embarrassed.

 

After that the duo did their dishes, with Pudding humming a song in the process. Carrot adored her voice whether humming, singing or talking, so she didn't feel the need to try and interrupt her.

 

Dishes done and placed to the drying cabinet, Carrot headed in the direction of Velvet's lounge area, snatching the chubby bunny from its rabbit hutch to take with her to the sofa. Pudding entered to the living room moments after with a tray on her hands.

 

"Scoot over."

 

Rather than scooting over, Carrot positioned Velvet to sit next to her hip on the couch and pulled the girl on to her lap, making her yelp and almost drop the salver.

 

"Ohh, these look gorgeous!" Carrot cried out, ogling at the seven samples of possible wedding treats. Most of them had chocolate on them so she had _zero_ doubt that they were going to taste scrumptious.

 

Pudding educated her of the sweets simultaneously that Carrot halved all of them with her. Amongst other things there was a slice of mocha cake, fraisier, opéra cake and a beignet. Velvet was sniffing besides them as the girls discussed the best options for Pudding's sister's wedding. It was almost dark out once they were done with the desserts.

 

The tray was empty and forgotten on the table and Velvet had drifted to sleep as per usual. Pudding curled up against the smaller structured girl and laid her head on Carrot's shoulder, who in turn leaned hers against the brunette's. With a contented sigh Pudding broke the brief silence.

 

"Do you want to wear a dress in your wedding?"

 

Carrot thought about it for a good while, not even bewildered about the question.

 

"I think I do. But not the kind of overflowing, showy piece of work that all the brides do in those magazines." Pudding adjusted her position on Carrot's lap, "I'd like to wear leggings under it first things first."

 

"Carrot! Take this seriously!"

 

Carrot barked a laugh at that, "I am, I do! I want to have leggings under my wedding dress! I think I could wear a skirt length dress in my wedding, I need to show off my legs."

 

For all that Pudding knew, Carrot was being serious, "Well when you put it like that.." Pudding smoothed her hand over Carrot's toned thigh with a mischievous smile and that made Carrot - for once - be the one completely flush on the face and shoulders. Pudding kissed her on the cheek after which she reached her hands to Velvet's sides, bringing the animal to her arms.

 

"She should be our ring bearer."

 

Carrot burrowed her nose in Pudding's neck, in all honesty, _touched_ , "And I should start calling you my dream girl, sugar."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW TACKY  
> ....
> 
> I don't know if Pudding's a brunette ¯\\_(´・ω・`)_/¯


End file.
